Unbreak My Heart
by Kstew'sBittenApple
Summary: When Bella finds out Edward has been cheating on her with her enemy, Alice Jennings, Bella sets out to deal with the emotional rollercoaster and the turmoil he has thrown into her life. how does she cope? this is her story. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Finding out

**A/N: H3y... This is my first fanfiction and I'm so excited. (; please be gentle with me. I am fragile.**

**My name is K.S. (**_**Not really but you know.)**_

_**I wanted to write this fanfiction for a long time. This story has always been in the back of my mind but I never had time to write it but now I have time so…**_

_**Without further delay, I give you, Unbreak my heart.**_

_**Enjoy (;**_

**Chapter 1**

_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps..._I thought to myself as I crawled in the bed and snuggled beside him. His job had him working hard. Too hard. He was working so much that He was never home. He never had time for me anymore. It was always 'wake up, eat, go to work, come home, eat and sleep' that's what he did every day. Some nights he would come home super late; like at 1 or 2 o'clock in the morning and wake up at 6:oo am to go back. I almost kind of felt sorry for him. I was a little house wife. My job wasn't half as bad as Edward's.

Once I stopped moving in bed and final made myself comfortable his arm fell at my waist and pulled me closer so my back was in his chest. I sighed. We never got to do this anymore. We never got to just…just…cuddle like we used to when we first got married. We never have- well _HE _never has time to do those things with me. Then again we were only kids when we got married and well things changed.

He hasn't been the same lately though. He snaps at me, he yells at me and makes me cry….then he apologizes. He's sorry, he says, he's just under a lot of pressure, he claims.

Oh, and don't even get me started on our sex life. If you even think about seducing Edward you can forget about it. He is so caught up in his job lately I'll be damned if he still even knows what sex is anymore.

Sleep finally found me and I shut my eyes for what seemed like 2 seconds when the phone rang. _HIS_ phone. "My god" I whispered. Do they ever just leave him alone for once?

I pulled away from him and hoped out of bed and walk towards the dresser.

"odd." I said, his phone wasn't there. My ears continued to search for the phone and I finally found it was in his jacket pocket. I pulled it out and glanced at the screen to see who was calling my husband at this time of night. No number, just A.J. Who in this hell was this 'A.J' and why was she or he calling my Edward? I push the thought to the side and decided to let it go to voicemail and tell him check it when he woke up. It was probably one of his co-workers.

I was putting the phone back in his pocket when a text comes through to say he has a voicemail. I look at him and look at the phone. _What if it was important?_ I asked myself, _he would be mad that I didn't check it. _As I wait for the service to connect I wonder who he knows buy the name of A.J.

"Hey babe!. It's me" a girl's voice says. _OK so A.J is a girl_. My hearts skips a beat and I start to breathe hard. _Umm.. Ok?_ I think to myself once again,_ maybe it was his mother_. I know it's not my best theory but it's a possibility. I guess. " I miss u, I mean I know you just left but…" there was a sudden silence. I thought the voicemail was over until I heard her voice again. "I'm twitching. Edward I'm literally twitching for your hard, long cock. I need you. I want you Edward, please come. Leave that bitch Bella, you said her sex is boring anyway. We could try in some other positions tonight Edward just please hurry. Call me."

She hangs up, I fall down.

I'm shaking on the floor, to hurt by what I just heard. Apparently Edward does still know what sex is. But Is this a mistake? Am I getting punked or something? I slowly get to my feet and manage to get to the bathroom. I felt sick. Not the 'I got a stomach ache' sick, the 'my throat hurts, my stomach hurts I want to throw up my organs' type of sick.

I make it to the bathroom in time and reach the toilet to have everything I ate before all of this fall into the toilet. I groaned and wiped my mouth with my hand to acknowledge I am still clutching his phone. I look at his phone and her words play in my mind over and over.

But when?

_Oh please Bella, he is never here. He is always "working". You should have known. All those shows you watch on husbands and wives cheating on each other. You just thought Edward was too good to be true. How could you not have figured it out by now?_

I did know. I always knew something was up but like I just told me I always thought Edward was too good to be true. I never thought Edward would do this. How does he sleep with me? How does he even sleep? I stood on my feet and sat on the toilet. I want to know everything. Where do I start? I open his text messages and scroll down the list.

Work.

Emmett.

Mom.

Rose.

A.J

I stop breathing as I touch the screen and looked at the convo they sent to one another.

**Oh bb. You r a phenomenon. I love how your pussy tastes. I love it when u scream my name xx –Edward.**

Asshole. Asshole. Asswipe. Ugh he never told me I was sensational or whatever damn word he used to describe her. I scrolled down for more even though didn't want to see more.

**Ur a phenomoeneonenm- or however you spell it I just love you and ur hard, big, cock. Xx**

Wow. The bitch don't even know how to spell. I continued to scroll down and was just more heart broken by what I was reading and then I saw a picture she sent him, it was my enemy, Alice Jennings. How could he? He knows I don't like her. Well, apparently he loves to kiss her big melon like lips because it's written here. I thought he loved to kiss my lips?

I press the 'home' button and a picture of me and him pops up. We look happy. We were in love. It's an old picture.

I sat on the toilet with my leg moving 100 miles an hour. How could he? Just how?

I sat the phone down on the table and bury my head in my hands and started to sob. My sobbing is quickly interrupted by the sound of footsteps . oh shit. Edward is up. But it is only 11:20 pm. I don't think I'm ready to confront him about uh…the affair. I bounce up and quickly dart back to the bedroom and sigh in relief. he went in the other bathroom. I throw his phone back in his jacket pocket and stare myself up and down in the mirror. _Am I that ugly that Edward needs to cheat on me with one of the people I don't like? Am I that unwantable?_

I rolled my eyes at my reflection and head towards the kitchen. I don't really feel like eating. I've lost my appetite. But going to the kitchen after I wake up every Morning was my natural routine.

I enter the kitchen and sit in the chair and stare in space thinking about everything that just happened. _Was it a dream? Sorry, I'm having a hard time developing._ Just then Edward stumble in the kitchen with his hand griping his hair. He rests against the counter and reached for me. I look at him with disgusted eyes and hesitate to walk towards him. Once I reached him he pulled me into a tight embrace which I pulled out of due to the fact to his hands was just all over her.

"are you ok?" he asks, kissing my head. "you seem tense and uncertain"

"I uh..I feel ill. "I told him, it wasn't a lie I felt I was gonna throw up on him.

"you should go lay down." he told me, " I'm gonna run out real quick there was something I forgot to do."

He must have checked his phone while he was upstairs. He got the voicemail. My head hurts.

"you can't stay with me Edward?, I mean I'm sick I could really use some company."

_Choose me. choose me. please lord let this man choose me._

"no Bella. I can't its important" he replied

"more important than your wife being sick?"

He hesitated. Maybe I was more important that Alice. Just maybe.

"Bella listen, ok, you don't understand I need this job. If. If.. I don't come when they need me I may be screwed. "

I had no words. Nun. I couldn't speak. I just closed my eyes and nodded.

"I'm going to bed" I said turning around, hiding the tear that just rolled onto my cheek. As I was walking I heard him sigh and I soon heard the door closed.

I entered the room and ran to bed. I wrapped myself in the covers and closed my eyes. My heart hurts.

I cried and cried and cried until my head hurt from so much crying. I finally came to a decision was gonna confront him.

I finally opened my eyes and glance at the clock. It was 1:00 o'clock in the morning.

When sleep finally found me once again it was again interrupted by the door opening and closing. I closed my eyes quickly and acted like I was asleep to my best ability.

A few minutes later I felt the bed shift and I felt Edward climb in. he scooted over towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Bella? Are you awake?"

I rolled my eyes while they were closed._ Yea idiot I am awake at 1:00 because I have nothing better to do._

He kissed my forehead and laid next to me with his body touching mine. _Ugh. He didn't even take a shower._ That thought made my heart skip a beat and my body to shiver in disgust.

I had enough I need to tell him. I couldn't take this pain.

"Edward" I mumbled

"hmm?"

"who's A.J"

_**A/N: ok, what do you think? Was it boring or anything? Want to know what happens next be sure to follow to story to find out.**_

_**Please leave me some love in the reviews box right there **_

_**Yours truly, K.S **_


	2. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. SM does.

**A/N: H3y…. I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

_Previously on unbreak my heart:_

"_Edward" I mumbled_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Who's A.J?"_

**Chapter 2 **

"What?" he replied. I could tell he was still half asleep.

" Who is A.J?" I answered a little more forcefully.

He was awake now. He rolls out of the bed and stands straight up with the look of guilt spread across his face.

"Wha…" he asks again, unable to finish his sentence. I refuse to make this easy for him. I already knew what he was going to play dumb. I cock my head to the side a little as though I have no idea what he is talking about. I was surprised that I haven't started crying yet. I mean yes I was hurt. He broke me, but I won't let him see.

" Who is A.J?" I barked. I was getting annoyed.

"A.J?" he swallows hard. He is trying desperately to delay the inevitable. I don't care. I know what he is doing and it's not going to work. He wants to drag this out, it's fine with me; I'll just sit back and watch him suffer. It _is_ his turn after all.

"I don't know what you're talking ab-" I silence him with a look. He moves towards me and I roll out of bed and walk to the other side of the room. He follows me and tries to but his and on my check. I slap his hand down.

"Bella, baby, pleas-"

"Don't call me that." I warn him.

"Sorry….damn." he walks over to his desk and sits in the car. He closes his eyes and pulls at his hair.

" Sorry you did it or sorry you got caught?" I tell him quite firmly. He turns his head and opens his eyes to look at me, not saying a word. "I thought so" I tell him, his silence said enough for me to understand.

" No..No..No..No..No" I hear him mumble over and over again with his head in his hands.

I sat on the bed and watched him carefully. He is cracking. I could tell. Good. I won't be satisfied until he is broken.

He lifts up his head and stands up facing me, and moves closer. He reaches his hand out to touch me but I roll to the other side of the bed and stood up.

"Don't touch me." I demanded. I know his is dying to touch me. I could tell. _Oh well_ I thought to myself. He knows he's fucked up. Big time.

"Bella, I love you, you have to believe Me." he pleaded. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Seriously Edward?" I look at him in disbelief. "If you loved me you would have cheated in the first place."

"I know. I'm an idiot."

" Yea you are"

"I've just been so caught up with work lately I-"

"LIAR!" I cried. " You know you haven't been 'caught up with work' Edward. You have been caught up with her."

" Bella please. Lower your voice." He begged

"NO!" I yelled again "how long?"

"What?" he asks as if he didn't hear me.

" How fucking long Edward?"

"Bella, dont do this" he pleads.

"I need to know" I lower my voice.

"You don't"

" Don't you dare tell me what I do and do not need to know. You cheated on me Edward, not the other way around. I think I at least deserve an explanation!" I yell at him again. " ?" I ask again.

He looks at the celling and licks his lips. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"6 months and…" he trails off as if he does want to tell me the whole thing.

" And?" I ask

"6 months and 151 days.. Bella I'm so sorry."

I think back trying to figure out what happened 6 months and 151 days ago. "My birthday?"

"After your birthday."

"But you were with me after my birthday" I said frantically flipping through the memories of that day. "We went to her brother, Emmett's house to get my present from him and…." I trailed off , remembering something "she was there and she pushed me.. Down the stairs, because I told her her dress ugly and I …"

"Passed out." We said simultaneously.

I didn't even want to go to Emmett's house but Emmett was my best friend. Through everything his sister did to me he was always there for me.

"Alice." I state. He nods.

"Bella, I swear to you, when you fell I was about to help you but Emmett beat me to it. That's when Alice come onto me and-"

"I believe you." I tell him calmly. "I'm not sure why, but I do. Not that it changes anything. You could have told her 'no' at that point and you could have told her 'no' at any other point in the past 6 months. But you didn't. You just carried on fucking the one person I loathe the most" my calmness started to fade away.

I started to pace back and forth.

"I know. I'm sorry" he said with his head hanging.

"Stop saying you're sorry, because you're not. If you love me like you claim you wouldn't have done it in the first place. You weren't sorry when you were doing it. Your sorry that you got caught." I told him. It was the truth.

He opens his mouth to speak, and then closes it. It opens again but he still hesitates.

"You don't know what to say, do you?" I said. He nodded.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know...just...just leave."

This came as a shock to him.

"What?"

"I want you to leave Edward" I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him to leave.

He went upstairs and came back in what seemed like 2 seconds.

"I've got my stuff" he says.

"I can see"

"Well I'll be going then."

"Ok"

He sighs. "Goodbye Bella"

"Bye."

He leaves the room. I hear him get his jacket from the closet, and the rustling sound of it as he puts it on. Finally the front door closes and I hear his car start up. Moments later it's silent.

I feel alone.

I am alone.

F

Fo

For

Fore

Forev

Foreve

Forever

Forever a

Forever al

Forever alo

Forever alon

Forever alone

I will be alone forever.

**A/N: what do you think? Well this is the final chapter. I forgot to tell you guys it was just a one-shot but umm… there will be more stories, longer stories like this one. Just follow me and yea. Bye!**


	3. SORRY!

A/N: OK sorry guys so chapter 2 is not the last chapter. My sister wanted to add the 'forever alone' thing I didn't know she wrote about the story being over. The story is not over trust me. It's just getting started. The story will go on...

Yours truly, K.S.


End file.
